La Bella Durmiente
by Nyko-san
Summary: Falta poco para navidad, y la escuela media de Nanimori decide organizar un festival en el quel el curso de Tsuna debera interpretar el cuento de la Bella Durmiente donde el joven Vongola tendra el papel principal...pero no exactamente el de príncipe...
1. La Bella Durmiente

**Bueno, llevaba un tiempo que quería escribir esta historia, más que nada porque falta poquito para navidad, y aunque a la escritora aquí presente no le agrada esta fecha decidí hacer un especial sobre esta, aunque posiblemente termine de escribirlo la navidad que sigue jojojojo.**

**Intentare incluir a la mayor cantidad de personajes sobre la serie que me sea posible, también incluiré a una OC que será la hermana menor de Tsunayoshi, por ahora será la única importante, igualmente por necesidad inventare a algunos compañeros de clase que solo tendrán una participación esporádica pero es posible que más adelante tengan una participación más importante si es que me da la gana o si a alguien le interesa eso.**

**En fin, sin más preámbulos los dejo con la intro que será cortita.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo Uno: <span>Bella durmiente.  
><strong>

Era principios de Diciembre, aquello le daba otro aire a los alrededores gracias a que quedaba poco tiempo para la Navidad. Un manto blanco estaba cubriendo toda la ciudad y una gélida brisa recorría las calles. Pero Tsuna se encontraba placenteramente escondido bajo las frazadas de su cama alejado del horrible invierno, y a pesar de que la alarma ya había sonado un par de veces ni siquiera la había escuchado.

-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Levántate que se te va a hacer tarde!-

La madre del chico ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había llamado desde el primer piso sin obtener ninguna respuesta, mientras tanto Reborn tomaba su café matutino acompañado de Bianchi, Fuuta y los dos más pequeños que no dejaban de corretear de un lado para otro sin prestar atención al frio. Mientras tanto en el segundo piso el castaño escondía más la cabeza bajo la gruesa manta a la vez que se sentían unos delicados pasos avanzar hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación con lentitud.

Los pies avanzaron en puntillas hasta quedar al lado de la cama, la pequeña joven tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios, su larga cabellera castaña amarrada en una trenza toco el piso en cuanto ella se puso de rodillas, afirmando las manos sobre el colchón hundiéndolo levemente se dispuso a abrir la boca para despertar a su hermano mayor.

-¡Más te vale que te levantes de una vez herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte!-

-¡Hiiiiii! ¡Espera Hibari, ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto!-

Su cara se puso colorada como un tomate al ver que no se trataba del temible prefecto de la escuela media sino que su hermanita que le estaba jugando una broma y que ahora yacía en el piso retorciéndose de la risa mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡No es gracioso Sora!-

-¡jajajajajaja! Claro que lo es, debiste ver tu rostro….jajajajajaja…-

-¡Me la vas a pagar!-

Tsunayoshi se había lanzado sobre su hermana pero esta había rodado lo suficientemente rápido para que este terminara con la cara enterrada en el piso, -¡Bakaaa!-, la chica se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación con un furioso Vongola que no descansaría hasta atraparla. Los pequeños pies de la menor bajaron raudos la escalera para perderse en el primer piso seguida de Tsuna, pero como siempre lo hacía, su torpeza lo llevo a bajar rodando.

Aun no ponía un pie fuera de su casa y ya se sentía miserable y por sobre todo adolorido –Eso fue patético dame-Tsuna-, levanto la cara para recriminar al bebe mafioso pero solo fue recibido por un nuevo golpe de parte de un martillo León, mientras tanto la chica lo observaba desde la puerta de la cocina divertida por la expresión en el rostro de su hermano. –Bueno trabajo sacando al vago de tu hermano de la cama Sora- la felicito Reborn con un pulgar en alto al cual respondió de la misma manera antes de ir por su desayuno.

-No incites a mi hermanita a conspirar en mi contra Reborn, antes de que tu aparecieras ella era una chica dulce pero últimamente estoy pensando que comienza a pegársele tu perversidad-

-Sera mejor que vayas a ponerte tu uniforme, si no llegaras tarde y te quedaras sin desayuno- respondió él bebe ignorando completamente las palabras de Tsuna, no sin antes mostrarle esa sonrisa que le daba escalofríos al Decimo Vongola. Resignado el chico subió al segundo piso para cambiarse y luego volvió a bajar a la cocina donde había un alboroto como siempre, nunca le dejaba de sorprender el crecimiento que había tenido su familia en el último tiempo.

Luego de desayunar y al escuchar el llamado de Gokudera y Yamamoto que lo esperaban afuera salió tomando a su hermana de la mano antes de que se seguirá distrayendo con Lambo y I-pin, no tenía intenciones de llegar tarde y recibir los golpes de Hibari por ello.

-¡Buenos días Jyuudaime y Sora!-

-¡Yo Tsuna, buenos días Sora!-

-Buenas Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun-

-¡Hi people!-

Tsuna se estremeció al sentir una fría brisa correr por su espalda, pese a que iba muy abrigado no era suficiente para él, si no hubiera sido un día de colegio se habría quedado todo el día en la cama y se fue quejando todo el camino de ello mientras que Sora le contaba a sus amigos la forma en como había despertado a su querido hermano, definitivamente tendría que encontrar la forma de alejarla de Reborn antes que terminara convirtiéndose en alguien como él. Instintivamente una imagen de Sora con la misma ropa y sonrisa de Reborn se pasó por su mente causándole unos horribles escalofríos.

Luego de dejar en la puerta de la Secundaria a su hermana siguieron su ruta a la Escuela. Una vez ahí, Tsuna sintió un gran alivio al sentir lo abrigada que se encontraba la sala, pese a que no tenían calefacción la temperatura de la habitación era bastante agradable, aquello lo llevo a poder despojarse por fin de todo el exceso de ropa que llevaba encima y que con suerte dejaba ver sus ojos.

-¡SI que hay nieve! A este paso el entrenamiento del equipo de Baseball se suspenderá….es una lástima-

-No creo que puedan entrenar así, además… parece que va a nevar en cualquier momento-

-Que clima más horrible, por eso es que odio el invierno-

-¡jajajajaja! El invierno no es tan malo como parece Gokudera, se pueden hacer muchas cosas en esta época-

-¡Tsk, es aburrido!-

-Claro que no-

-¡Que sí!-

Una gotita corrió por la nuca de Tsuna al ver el inicio de una nueva pelea unilateral entre Yamamoto y Gokudera que hubieran continuado así si no hubiera llegado el profesor, obligándolos a parar y regresar a sus asientos.

-¡Buenos días chicos! Antes de comenzar con la clase tengo algo que conversar con ustedes. Como bien sabrán, cada año para navidad, la escuela media de Nanimori organiza un festival dirigido a las familias y vecinos. Este año no ha tocado preparar la obra de teatro-.

Todo el mundo aplaudió al escuchar aquello, inmediatamente la mayoría del curso se había entusiasmado con la idea, ya que a pesar de que organizar algo como eso era un trabajo muy duro, era divertido. Los únicos que no se encontraban muy felices con aquello eran Gokudera, a quien le parecía una estupidez y Tsuna con Enma quienes permanecían escondidos en sus asientos cruzando los dedos para que no les tocara actuar, aunque seguramente con la fama de buenos para nada que tenían los mandarían a correr el telón o hacer el papel de árbol.

Entonces el profesor continuo hablando –La obra a interpretar será… ¡La bella durmiente! Y para hacer las cosas mucho más justas el reparto de personajes se hará con un sorteo. Aquí, dentro de esta caja tengo el nombre de todos ustedes eh iré sacando de a un papel para escoger a nuestros actores, que quede claro que salga quien salga tendrá que interpretar su papel y no habrá cambios-.

Un extraño escalofríos recorrió la espalda de Tsuna, pero intento calmarse y solo de dedico a cerrar los ojos y cruzar los dedos, era imposible que tuviera tan mala suerte como para que saliera el papel con su nombre.

-¡Comencemos!, Elegiré en primer lugar a quienes interpretaran a las hadas- primero agito enérgicamente la caja para después destaparla y comenzar a sacar los papeles para ir anotando en la pizarra los nombre de los estudiantes que salieron. –Llego el momento de elegir a la bruja/o de la historia, veamos…Kurokawa Hana- la chica escucho con calma su nombre y ni se inmuto al saber que tendría que hacer de bruja, aunque para Tsuna no había nadie mejor que ella para cumplir ese papel.

Después de eso se comenzaron a sortear el resto de los papeles, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos estaban casi todos los roles elegidos y tan solo faltaban los papeles principales, la bella durmiente y el príncipe. Entonces fue que Tsuna comenzó a soñar despierto… ¿no sería genial si el tuviera el papel de príncipe y Kyoko-chan de bella durmiente?, el solo imaginarse a la chica usando un hermoso y largo vestido lo hacía babear entero.

-¡El elegido es Sawada Tsunayoshi!-

Pese a que aún se encontraba perdido en su pequeño mundo, al escuchar su nombre regreso a la realidad solo para ver su nombre anotado en el pizarrón junto al papel de la bella durmiente -¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-, el grito resonó en todo el edificio siendo percibido incluso por Hibari que tomaba café en su despacho. El castaño estaba completamente blanco en un principio y luego su rostro se puso completamente rojo al escuchar las risas en todo el salón, incluso la voz de Gokudera reclamándole al profesor era apagada.

Estaba totalmente en shock, por más que Yamamoto le movía el hombro este no parecía reaccionar, todo el mundo está muerto de la risa ante la mala suerte del muchacho. -¡Silencio! desgraciadamente sería injusto para el resto si te cambio el papel Sawada así que tendrás que hacerte de la idea-. Pese a que el profesor los había mandado a callar a todos igualmente seguían susurrando cosas a espaldas de Tsuna que no sabía en dónde meterse.

-Por último, el papel de Príncipe será para… Sasagawa Kyoko- todos quedaron maravillados, la chica era muy popular en la escuela y sabían que fuera cual fuera el papel que cumpliera se vería igualmente linda. Ella también parecía feliz, juntando sus manos y haciendo eco de su ingenuidad miró a Tsuna con una gran sonrisa -¡Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros en esta obra Tsuna-kun!-

El Vongola giro la vacía mirada hacia la chica, el solo ver su hermosa sonrisa hizo que todas las burlas que había recibido se borraran de su mente -¡Claro!- le contesto igualmente feliz dejando a la chica conforme quien volvió su mirada al frente, tendría el papel principal junto con Kyoko, el amor de su vida, aquello lo lleno de dicha hasta que recordó que tendría que usar un vestido frente a decenas de personas, entonces su depresión y ganas de terminar con su vida regresaron. Mientras se hundía en un aura oscura el profesor continuo repartiendo el resto de trabajo referente a la escenografía, vestuario, música, etc.

* * *

><p>Una vez se terminaron las clases Tsuna regreso rápidamente a su casa ya que el rumor sobre la obra de teatro ya se había esparcido por todas las instalaciones educacionales. De dame-Tsuna había pasado a "princesa", "bella durmiente" entre otros apodos, obviamente Gokudera los había golpeado y también amenazado a todos con matarlos si volvía a escuchar que se burlaban de su Boss pero eso no fue suficiente para subirle el ánimo a Tsuna.<p>

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-

-¡Ciaossu Bella durmiente!-

-¡Hiiiiii Reborn! ¿Cómo-como te enteraste?-

Él bebe solo respondió con una sonrisa perversa, el castaño ya ni sabía para que preguntaba si lo más probable es que estuviese escondido en algún lugar del salón o que tuviera micrófonos y cámaras escondidos en todos los rincones para vigilarlo. Un nuevo ataque de desesperación ataco al castaño haciendo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras se revolvía el cabello enérgicamente con las manos.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer Reborn?-

-No te preocupes, hoy mismo comenzaremos a estudiar tus diálogos-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Es que acaso no piensas ayudarme a salir de esto-

-Claro que no, tómalo como un entrenamiento-

-¡pero Reborn…!-

-yo me encargare que intérpretes tu papel de manera perfecta-

-¡No pienso actuar!-

-Eso no va a ser posible- comento con voz sombría el pequeño a la vez que ocultaba sus ojos con su sombrero.

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Porque ya le conté al Noveno y está muy entusiasmado con tu participación en la obra, de hecho viajara aquí para verte ese día, y no piensas darle una decepción ¿verdad?-

Tsuna sintió que sus piernas ya no eran capaces de soportarlo y callo de rodillas en la entrada de su hogar completamente resignado a su destino. La humillación era inminente, su vida había acabado, tendría que presentarse frente a toda la escuela y el noveno con un vestido de princesita. Reborn no podía evitar mirarlo de manera divertida, estaba seguro que pasaría deprimido y negándose a actuar por el resto del mes, por lo que tendría que usar métodos drásticos con él para convertirlo en la "bella durmiente perfecta".

* * *

><p><strong>Yap, aquí el primer capítulo, me inspire en un capítulo de Sakura Card Captors xDDD, que aunque lo vi hace muchos muchos años aún recuerdo. Bueno, solo espero que les guste.<strong>

**Comentarios, criticas, recomendaciones, peticiones, etc etc etc no duden en hacerlas.**

**¡Ciao ciao!**


	2. Desastre en el escenario

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada ., espero que este capitulo un poco mas cortito les guste, esta centrado mas que nada en el resto de los personajes por lo cual dejare un poco de lado a Tsuna en este. De ante mano también me gustaría desearles un feliz año nuevo a todos ;).**

**KHR © Akira Amano.**

**Este Fic y sus OC son propiedad mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katekyo1827R27X27<strong>** : Gracias por tu Review, ¡claro que abran parejas! De todas formas si tienes alguna sugerencia lo tomare en cuenta (Menos Yaoi xDDD).**

**YukinoMare****: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, ciertamente será un fic mas que nada con Humor y varios toques de Romance por ahí, aunque desafortunadamente no voy a incluir Yaoi ya que no soy una gran fan de este.**

**animaster27****: Lamento mucho la tardanas en la actualización, pero la Universidad y problemas de salud no me lo habían permitido.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo dos:<span> Desastre en el escenario.  
><strong>

-¡Hiiiiiiiiii! ¡Me niego a seguir con esto, suéltame!- Sora subió al segundo piso de la casa mientras bebía un vaso de leche, hacia un buen rato que se escuchaban los reclamos y gritos por parte de su hermano mayor. Parecía que Reborn estaba usando artimañas de lo peor para conseguir que el chico interpretara los diálogos perfectamente, y para sumarle mas, aproximadamente hace una hora, Haru había aparecido con una enorme maleta, al parece, él bebe le llamo para que se encargara del vestuario de Tsuna.

-¡Espera Tsuna-san, sino te estas quieto los alfileres se caerán!-, la castaña estuvo a punto de expulsar la leche por la boca al ver a su hermano en el pasillo con una peluca de chica y un vestido a medio hacer de color damasco intentando huir, y a Haru sosteniéndolo de la cintura mientras era arrastrada en su dirección. Instintivamente, Sora saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomo una fotografía antes de que los dos niños pudieran reaccionar.

-¡Sora!-, la niña simplemente saco la lengua a su hermano y se encerró en su habitación ante un notoriamente sonrojado Tsuna, el sabia perfectamente que aquella foto terminaría causándole muchos problemas en el futuro. Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había enterado de que tendría que hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela media, pero como nunca, se estaba comportando de la manera mas obstinada que Reborn había visto desde el día que lo había conocido.

El chico comenzó a llorar mientras era arrastrado de regreso a la habitación por un León convertido en látigo, -Deja de perder el tiempo Dame-Tsuna, aun tenemos mucho que hacer con los diálogos y la ropa-. Desgraciadamente, él bebe no era alguien fácil de vencer y por mas que Tsuna intentara huir de su papel él lo traería de regreso y lo obligaría a cumplir. Una vez dentro de la habitación Haru cerró la puerta regresando a su feliz trabajo de travestir a su querido Tsuna con bello vestido.

* * *

><p>Mientras que Tsuna trabajaba duro en casa sus amigos hacían lo mismo en la escuela. Luego del sorteo, tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto habían quedado en el equipo de escenografía. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándosela muy bien pintando y haciendo los diferentes implementos, sobre todo las chicas quienes se sentían en el cielo gracias a Yamamoto quien las animaba con su sonrisa despreocupada. EL otro lado de la moneda era Gokudera, el peliplateado yacía sobre una escalera pintando lo que parecía ser unas nubes, su ceño estaba fruncido hasta el máximo que sus músculos faciales se lo permitían, claramente estaba molesto por tener que estar ahí haciendo ese ridículo trabajo y aguantando al estúpido del baseball junto a sus odiosas fans, cuando podría estar ayudando al Decimo con sus diálogos.<p>

La ansiedad ya no podía más con Gokudera, la estúpida risa de Yamamoto lo ponía cada vez peor y el que no le permitieran fumar en el interior del teatro estaba a punto de superarlo. Odiaba tener que estar con tanta gente molesta a su alrededor, si no fuera porque Jyuudaime le había pedido que tratara de ser amable con el resto hace bastante rato que hubiera explotado todo el salón. La única forma que tenia de desquitarse era apuñalando aquella tela con la gruesa brocha que chorreaba pintura blanca.

-¡Oe Gokudera! Estas salpicando pintura por todas partes-

-SI no te agrada puedes hacerlo tú, estúpido del baseball-

-Vamos… trata de hacerlo bien, si ensucias todo nos darás el doble de trabajo-

-¡Tsk!-

-¡Esta escenografía esta quedando EXTREMA!-

Aquella molesta voz proveniente de una esquina hizo que a Gokudera se le erizara la piel, ¿Por qué tenia que tener tan mala suerte? No solo tenía que soportar al molesto de Yamamoto sino que ahora se le había ocurrido aparecer al cabeza de césped. Girando lentamente dirigió una sombría mirada al capitán del equipo de boxeo quien se encontraba parado en la entrada del gran salón con una enorme caja que sostenía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Yo sempai!- saludo Yamamoto alegremente mientras el peliblanco se acercaba a ellos junto a otros chicos que traían varias cajas entre sus brazos. –¡Mi salón hará una danza EXTREMA! Y como la bodega esta llena con las cosas de los otros cursos pensamos que tal ves podríamos dejar estas cajas aquí por unos días, al menos hasta que encontremos un mejor lugar donde guardarlas-.

-¡Pues busca otro lugar donde ponerlas cabeza de césped ¿no ves que aquí ya no hay espacio?-

-¡No seas egoísta cabeza de pulpo, solo son un par de cajas, además solo será por un tiempo!-

-¡Aquí ya esta lleno!- señalo Gokudera con su mano atrás del escenario donde estaba lleno de cajas, bolsas y colgadores con vestuarios de todo tipo, -no eres el primero que viene aquí , y gracias a que el idiota del baseball no se negó ahora esta todo lleno de la basura de los otros salones que no tenían ningún otro lado donde dejarlas-.

Sasagawa se quedo observando por uno segundos donde le señalaba el peliplateado, realmente estaba extremadamente lleno pero aun así seguía pensando que había espacio suficiente como para meter unas cuantas cosas mas, -Aun hay espacio ahí… vamos cabeza de pulpo, solo son unas pocas cosas nada mas-

-¡Que acaso no entiendes!-

-Vamos, vamos, no seas así Gokudera, tan solo son un par de cajas y no muy grandes, además, si Sempai dice que solo será un par de días no creo que haya muchos problemas-

-¡Tsk! Hagan lo que quieran-, Ryohei sonrió triunfante al ver que el chico gruñón se había dado por vencido, Yamamoto simplemente se limito a reír despreocupadamente mientras que el resto de los estudiantes no prestaban mucha atención al show de los guardianes de Tsuna. -¡Perfecto! Si es ese el caso iré por las otras cosas para guardarlas-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Otras… cosas…?-

Minutos después el escenario estaba lleno de cajas, bolsas y unos tambores, Yamamoto observaba todo mientras una gotita corría por su nuca, mientras que Gokudera intentaba matar al peli pincho con la mirada mientras un severo tic aparecía en su ceja izquierda. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y todos lo habían notado menos el joven boxeador que sonría triunfante aun con una caja sostenida sobre su cabeza.

-¡Maldito mentiroso, dijiste que solo eran un par de cajas, ¿es que nos quieres ver la cara de idiotas?-

-¡A quien le llamas mentiroso cabeza de pulpo!, además…¡no son tantas cosas!-

-¡¿De que diablos estas hablando? ¡No ves que es un montón de basura!-

-¡No es basura, nos costó mucho conseguir todas estas cosas!-

-¡Te mandare a bolar maldito!-

Fue entonces que Yamamoto se vio obligado a intervenir al ver que Gokudera había sacado sus bombas dispuesto a enviarlos a volar a todos, si Tsuna estuviera con ellos seguramente ya los abría controlado pero por ahora debería intentar calmar los ánimos solo, ya que no tenia de otra. Mientras que el basebolista sujetaba a Gokudera otros dos chicos, compañeros de Sasagawa trataban de sostenerlo para que no se lanzara sobre el otro muchacho.

-Que es todo este escandalo…-

Todos se congelaron ante aquella voz, era Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del Comité Disciplinario, quien se encontraba en una esquina del escenario con sus tonfas en las manos observándolos a todos con mirada aguda, -Por que no están trabajando herbívoros… -

Un silencio se formo en todo el salón, todo el mundo estaba estatito como si hubieran visto un fantasma. El prefecto, como lo hacia todos los días se encontraba patrullando su querido Instituto, y parte de ello significaba procurar que todos los preparativos para el festival de navidad se desarrollaran como era debido, mordería hasta la muerte a todos aquellos que estuvieran vagueando.

-No pasa nada Sempai, estamos trabajando duro para hacer la escenografía ¿verdad chicos?- comento de repente Yamamoto mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás del cuello de Gokudera y Sasagawa intentado calmar los ánimos y hacer que Hibari se retirara sin causar ningún derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

-¡Suéltame idiota del baseball!-

-¡Ten cuidado con esas cajas cabeza de pulpo! ¡Son cosas EXTREMADAMENTE delicadas!-

Aquella advertencia fue demasiado tardía ya que gracias al intento del chico por esquivar una caja llena de abanicos termino perdiendo el equilibro, en su intento por evitar que destruyera el material que ocuparían para la danza, Ryohei se enredo el pie en una tela que luego se usaría para parte de la escenografía. Ambos comenzaron una parodia de danza esquivando cosas inútilmente, chocaron a varios de sus compañeros, Gokudera metió el pie dentro de uno de los tambores y el boxeador patio un tarro de pintura que fue disparado directamente a Hibari quien lo desvió con sus tonfas directamente a la cabeza de Yamamoto, el cual alcanzo a agacharse para que el proyectil chocara con la escalera.

Hibari observaba con calma como Gokudera caía del escenario con el tambor aun en su pie, como Ryohei caía encima de algunas estudiantes y Yamamoto inútilmente trataba de sostener la escalera la cual cayo sobre la escenografía echando todo abajo. Los tarros de pintura multicolores se esparcieron por todo el piso chorreándose y filtrándose entre las tablas de madera. Todos aquellos que se habían salvado del colosal accidente observaban atónitos como el trabajo de varios días estaba completamente arruinado.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí….?- una voz femenina se escucho desde la entrada del salón, una chica de unos quince años observaba con una ceja arriba y los brazos cruzados el enorme desastre sobre el escenario. Tenía un cabello castaño largo y ondulado amarrado en una moña baja con una cinta roja mientras dejaba un mechón de cabello a cada lado. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del Instituto y era seguida por un chico y una chica de primero que sostenían algunas carpetas y miraban con timidez al frente.

Se acercó con calma hasta quedar frente al escenario y con sus ojos castaños hizo un escaneo de todo y todos finalizando con el presidente del Comité Disciplinario, -Kyoya…. Que es todo esto…-, por la forma en como lo llamaba parecía existir cierta cercanía entre ellos ya que se miraban fijamente mientras que ninguno de los otros lo hacia. La joven no parecía temerle y seguía con los brazos cruzados esperando recibir alguna explicación de parte del pelinegro.

-No es mi problema…- comento este y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse del lugar sin decir ninguna otra palabra. La chica llevo una de sus manos a su frente como si estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia y soltó un fuerte suspiro para luego levantar la mirada implacable haciendo que un sudor frio corriera por aquellos que la conocían.

Era Aisaka Cho, alumna de ultimo año y actualmente la Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, también se le conocía como la única persona capaz de entrar en buenos términos con el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, pese a eso no era alguien muy conocida ya que solamente hacia aparición durante eventos importantes y reuniones estudiantiles. Era quien se encargaba de realizar todos los trámites administrativos y de ves en cuando cubrirle las espaldas al Comité Disciplinario cuando se pasaban de la raya.

Pese a ello, como chica era bastante popular, su belleza captaba fácilmente la atención de los chicos, pero su cercanía con Hibari, y los rumores que corrían provocaba que estos no se acercaran a ella. Aunque ella tampoco se percataba mucho de su fama como Idol, frente al resto de los estudiantes era alguien seria y cordial pero para aquellos que la conocían más de cerca sabían perfectamente que distanciaba mucho de ser la alumna perfecta que la mayoría creían que era.

-Presidente del club de baseball Yamamoto Takeshi, Presidente del Club de boxeo Sasagawa Ryohei y por ultimo… Hibari Kyoya presidente del Comité Disciplinario…-, al escuchar sus respectivos nombre, el trio dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha que se había puesto unos anteojos sin marco y sostenía una carpeta con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba un lápiz y registraba las hojas ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes.

-Los gastos extra por los destrozos será tomada del presupuesto de sus respectivos clubs teniendo en cuenta que ustedes son los principales responsables de lo sucedido-

-¡QUE!-

-¡Eso es extremadamente injusto!-

-Herbívora…-

Los tres estaban reclamando a su manera, el peor castigo que podían haber recibido era ese. Hibari parecía el mas disgustado de todos, en cosa de segundo estaba a pocos centímetros de la chica que no parecía haberse perturbado por las amenazantes tonfas en manos del joven. –No me mires de esa forma, es una sanción justa, como Presidente del Comité Disciplinario es tu deber evitar que este tipo de cosas sucedan.-

Aquellas palabras habían sido como un balde de agua fría para Hibari aunque su mirada fría y estática no lo demostrara, quería morderla hasta la muerte pero no podía….-¡En fin!, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora será mejor que limpien todo esto antes de que vaya a aparecer el director, veré si hay gente del club de arte y de manualidades libres para que les vengan a echar una mano con la escenografía, también díganle a su representante que me avise cuando será el ensayo general de la obra para asistir. En cuanto a ti Kyoya, ve a echar una vuelta por ahí-, todos estaban con la mandíbula por el suelo al ver la prepotencia y desinterés con el cual la chica la deba una palmadita en el hombro Hibari y se comenzaba a retirar con los otros dos estudiantes tras de ellos.

Un aura siniestra comenzaba a cubrir el salón a medida que la castaña se iba alejando, estaban seguros que en cuanto cruzara la puerta seria el apocalipsis, un sexto sentido decía que le chico desquitaría toda su ira con ellos. Todos querían salir huyendo pero sus cuerpos no le respondían, no les quedaba más que esperar por sus inminentes muertes. Mientras todos sufrían, la chica caminaba riendo en silencio por la facilidad con la que había conseguido fastidiar a su amigo de la Infancia, aquello era lo que mas disfrutaba en su vida….

-¡Se me olvidaba!-, Cho giro la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas –Como la bodega esta llena, le eh facilitado la sala de estar al club de manualidades para que guarde los adornos navideños. Aquello parecía haber sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso pues Hibari reacciono como un rayo y corrió en dirección de la Presidenta del Comité estudiantil con las tonfas en alto, por su parte ella solo se limito a sacarle la lengua y salir huyendo con una velocidad impresionante que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Quien sabe si la chica volverá a ser vista…viva.

* * *

><p><strong>! xDDD, bueno fue un capitulo cortito ya que lo hice de manera express ya que se aproxima las fiestas de fin de año y luego exámenes y mas exámenes de la U y no sabia si podría actualizar, por lo cual preferí hacerlo ahora :b<strong>

**Como ven agregue una nueva OC, una de mis favoritas aunque creo que Hibari no opina lo mismo xDDDU**

**Me esta gustando el curso que esta siguiendo esta Mini historia y puede que la utiliza como base para algo mas en el futuro, ¿Qué opinan?. **

**Por cierto, en mi Profil esta el Link a mi DA por si quieren echar un vistazo, hay algunas cosillas de KHR que he hecho.**

**¡Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
